The Girl Behind The Shadow
by ImInTheCorner
Summary: She lives her life in fear of being found, being killed. Nobody can know what she has gone through, But when a blonde boy shows up and tries to earn her trust, everything changes. Can he get her to trust him and let him protect her? Or will the killer take her down, and possibly him too. What is it going to take to remove the girl out from behind her shadow, before it's to late.
1. Scares & Strangers

Most people say that there is brighter things in life than what it seems, yet I think that's a lie. Then again most people haven't had to live through what I have. Most people have a nice house at 17 with either a boyfriend or living with their parents, but I have a cheap hotel room. No, not even an apartment, I live in a hotel room. Most people have a job that pays well so they can pay for gas, but I have a bike and a low paying job at the diner downtown. And, most people have never seen a murder right before their eyes.

My name is Ally, Ally Dawson. Small, frail, plain brown-haired girl that lives in Miami. I should be a tan, sporty girl, yet Im pale and shy. I work at the local downtown diner as a quiet waitress and get paid minimum wage but its not all bad. The cook, Mr. Genaro, is really kind and he cooks me meals for free since I can't afford food and a hotel room. Nobody knows what I have seen, heard, or lived through.

I took my bike from the rack as it poured down rain and placed it on the sidewalk, my grey hoodie soaked. I sleepily shoved off and started my slow 10 minute ride home, wobbling slowly down the sidewalk, almost hitting the light pole as my vision wavered. Ii never saw the umbrella moving in front of me and I felt my bike slam to a halt and buckle as it threw me forward. I braced myself to feel the concrete smash into my face, but it never came. Instead I felt two strong hands grip my arms. I slid back my hoodie hat out of my face to see who happened to catch me and I saw blonde hair who was lifting me back to my feet.

"Easy there. Are you ok?" He asked me I blushed red, _stupid freaking shyness. _I nodded and moved away to grab my bike. "Do you need a ride home?" He asked and I shook my head quickly._ Can't trust strangers, mostly boys. Who knows where this guy has been. _I quickly hopped back onto my bike and rode away, leaving the dark shadow of the boy behind me.

I pulled into the Hotel parking lot and attached my bike to the broken rack before trudging back up to my room. I knocked on the room , and it opened to see a short Latina girl with crazy black curls. "Hi Trish." I said as she let me in. Trish was the first friend I made since I moved here. The loud and bossy Latina was the best friend a girl could have, even though she knew nothing of my past. I shared the hotel room with Trish, since she could never keep a job, so therefor not pay for an apartment either. I walked silently to my room as Trish followed, rambling on about how she quit her job at Yo-Yo Go-Go, they place that sold yo-yos at the mall. "You quit ANOTHER job Trish." I wined and she nodded. "Ugh, you can't even keep a job for 3 days." I said. She went to argue but stopped, since she knew it was true.

I looked around at the red and white room, that I had chosen because red was my favorite color. Trish chose the purple room, seeing that that was her favorite color, along with anything zebra. The hotel may not be 4 star but it was a "home". I sat down on the bed as Trish placed herself on the floor. "Im so tired. I ran into some guy on the way home, but I left him there." I said and she looked at me in shock. "Seriously? He could have been your freaking soul mate!" She said as she bounced excitedly. I rolled my eyes as I laid back, not bothering to change my clothes besides throwing off my hoodie. "Yeah, because If I randomly run into someone while im half asleep, it means its a good chance they are my soul mate." I said sarcastically. "Or, a freaking RAPIST!" I said and she cringed slightly, "I guess your right." She muttered. "Aren't I always?" I said and she laughed before walking out my door, shutting off the lights.

I stood by the door, watching in horror as my parents died in front of me. Blood covered the sidewalk as it flowed from my mom's head. My dad stared blankly up at me and I shut my eyes and screamed, hoping they would vanish. I opened my eyes to find myself back in my bed in New York, covered in sweat. I can't let him find me, or all I know will be lost.

**I will update again when I can. This was pretty short, but I just got this fanfiction so I will have to experiment a bit, figure this out. See you later.**


	2. Allstars & Alleys

**To The Viewers: All too kind! Thanks so much! Nice to know someone enjoys my writings.**

The sun shined through the window, and I groaned as I rolled over to hide my face. I felt something hit my head, "Get up! Your gonna be late for work" Trish shouted as she beat me with the pillow. I glared at her and she smacked me in the face with the pillow. "Alright! Alright! I'm up!" I said as I jumped out of bed. The sheets tangled around my legs and I fell onto the stained white floor. Trish started cracking up laughing, dropping her pillow so I grabbed it and threw it at her, which she surprisingly neatly dodged. "Yeah, funny. Shouldn't you be heading to work?" I asked as I got up from the floor and walked to my closet. "I was supposed to be there 2 hours ago, but I am not waking up at 6." She said and I laughed as I threw a pair of jeans and a plain light blue shirt on the bed. "We need to get you a new wardrobe. Some more red things, they go great with your eyes anyway." Trish said and I rolled my eyes. "Like I could afford that." I said and she shrugged carelessly as she left to go to her room. I changed quickly and jogged outside.

I ran up to the bike rack, But my bike wasn't there. "Aw man!" I said._ I can't believe someone actually stole my bike! Why mine?_ "I'm gonna be late." I mumbled to myself as I took off running down the sidewalk. I sighed in relief as the diner came into view, and I could see the line forming at the counter while Mr. Genaro tried frantically to hand everyone the correct order. I ran in and shoved my way through the crowd, then grabbed my apron and put it on. I handed everyone their correct orders quickly and the line slowly thinned. "Sorry Mr. Genaro, someone stole my bike so I had to run here." I explained while I handed a lady the coffee and donut she ordered. " You left me hanging kid! I managed and I understand, but seriously! These people looked like they were about to murder each other!" He said and I laughed as I tossed the last person's receipt in the trash. I sat up on the counter to watch Genaro cook, the line gone and people eating quietly at the booths. Mr. Genaro threw me a pickle and a milk from the back and I nodded my thanks. My favorite food was pickles.

"I can't believe someone actually stole my bike, I mean why mine?" I said. "Not sure kid, some people need the money so they get a little desperate." Genaro said. I heard the bell ring behind me and I turned to face the customer. I froze, _The blond hair, million dollar smile, is this the guy I ran into on the street? "_Welcome to Belldare Diner, what can I get you?" I asked as I looked at the boy, his hair slightly hiding his brown eyes with green mixed in slightly. "Pancakes and a hot chocolate." He said as he handed me cash. "Do I know you?" He asked and I shrugged. "Not... actually. I think I might have hit you almost with my bike last night." I said and a look of realization spread across his face. "I'd know those brown doe eyes anywhere." He said a she smiled slightly. I blushed deep red and looked down, _shyness don't fail me now... note the sarcasm. _"I'm Austin by the way." He said as I handed him his hot chocolate. "I'm Ally," I mumbled quickly as I shoved the pancakes in his direction. "Thanks." He said as he put a tip in the jar and walked out. I grabbed the jar to put the money away. Call me paranoid but who knows who would steal that money. My eyes widened as I pulled out the 10$ bill. This guy is rich, and not rich as in makes a living, rich as in " I own a house with 8 rooms, and I have lots of maids" rich.

I shoved the money in my pocket and put the jar back. I worked for my 7 hours, endlessly serving whoever ended up at the counter. I made $23.45 today, which to me was a lot for one day. I said goodbye to Genaro and headed down to the music shop **Breaking Beat** that sold all kinds of instruments. I told myself that one day I would own a music store and call it **Sonic Boom, **even though there was no possibility of that happening. I walked into the store and flashed a smile to Rodriguez, who worked at the store. There was a small utility room in the back that had an old piano that Rodriguez let me play when I came. I know it's stupid that I have to hide out to play, but I had a HUGE case of stage fright. I would love to confidently play in front of a crowd and earn my living that way, but I would have to settle for what I had now. I opened the door and shut it quietly before walking over to the old piano. I lifted up the top and grabbed papers that were hidden within. I wrote down lyrics that came to mind whenever I played and I was working on one now. I sat down on the bench and grabbed a pen. I read what I had already written.

_I see you looking yeah,_

_and I want to come near_

_But something is stopping me _

_Something so thin its clear_

_I try to break my way through_

_but it's holding me back_

_Its so hard to see because of the cracks_

_Now I'm pressed up against It_

_Trying to get to you_

_But its a hard force field_

_It's strong enough to protect you from the truth_

I read them silently, then added a tune. I smiled defiantly as my fingers flew across the keys, matching a beat to the lyrics. I quickly wrote down some more.

_I see your reflection looking back at me _

_But my breath fogs it up_

_it's so hard to see_

_I'm trapped from the world yeah_

_with my dark past_

_and it's keeping me stuck_

_stuck as an outcast_

_I'm stuck in the middle with know where to go_

_But with you I can do anything_

_yeah anything_

_Even though I'm looking through glass._

I added a longer tune, then scanned the half written song. I began to sing, I couldn't help but close my eyes as I listened to the lyrics and music and my voice blended perfectly. How I wish I could share this. I smiled triumphantly as I ended and shoved the notes back under the piano. I opened up the door and let myself out the back way, it was dark out seeing that it was 8 o'clock anyway. I walked down through the black alley and out onto the sidewalk. I heard footsteps behind me and I whirled around to see someone lunge. I was slammed up against the brick wall of an old building and I gasped in pain. I Saw a man in his 30's grip my shirt as he glared at me, I could smell whisky on his breath. He was drunk, oh no. I screamed out quickly and he slapped me across the face, silencing me. I closed my eyes as I prepared myself for him to hit me, but instead he let go of me and I heard what sounded like him hitting the ground. I could see a shadow cascade down on me, the light behind my eye lids suddenly dim. I opened my eyes to see a figure stand protectively in front of me and I hid in their shadow. "Don't you dare touch her."

**So I kinda have a cliff hanger but its 11 o'clock and my bed is calling me. I do not own Austin and Ally, any store with the name Breaking Beat if that is a real place. I do actually own the song, I wrote that myself and I may have the full song on here at some point. I call the song ****_Looking Through Glass_**** because it is about having that certain someone like your closest friend that is there for you through thick and thin and can help you break down whatever barrier is keeping you stuck. I did write this on personal contact with a situation that shall not be said or named because of personal reasons, im sure you understand. Thanks for reading and I will update sometime before the end of the world which is... who knows. Anyway, G2G thanks so much - ImInTheCorner**


	3. Napkins & Numbers

**Last Time : **_I opened up the door and let myself out the back way, it was dark out seeing that it was 8 o'clock anyway. I walked down through the black alley and out onto the sidewalk. I heard footsteps behind me and I whirled around to see someone lunge. I was slammed up against the brick wall of an old building and I gasped in pain. I Saw a man in his 30's grip my shirt as he glared at me, I could smell whisky on his breath. He was drunk, oh no. I screamed out quickly and he slapped me across the face, silencing me. I closed my eyes as I prepared myself for him to hit me, but instead he let go of me and I heard what sounded like him hitting the ground. I could see a shadow cascade down on me, the light behind my eye lids suddenly dim. I opened my eyes to see a figure stand protectively in front of me and I hid in their shadow. "Don't you dare touch her."_

The figure grabbed the man by his collar and punched him in the face, hard. The drunk man fell to the ground, out cold. I watched silently as tears streamed down my face. I was so careless, that could have ended badly, but thank god someone was here. I stared at the shadow as his hands stopped shaking and his shoulders relaxed. He turned to face me and I saw a flash of light eliminate his brown eyes, and I remembered them from earlier today. "A-Austin?" I stuttered and I saw a flash of his million dollar smile. "Austin Moon, The one and only." He said as he walked toward me and held out his hand. I took it delicately and shivered when I felt sparks. We walked out to the street light and He let go of my hand as I blushed.

"What are you doing out here in the dark alone? Don't you know of these people that walk around here? Its not safe for anyone, much less tiny you." He said and I looked at my feet. "I was walking home, and yes I know of people here but I was just praying nothing would happen. Im only tiny compared to you, and I could ask you the same questions." I said as I looked up at him. He put his hand behind his neck, playing with his hair. "I was going for a walk and I didn't want to wake up my friend so I came alone. If he finds out, he'll kill me. And your tiny to everyone." He said and I couldn't help but giggle quietly. It was hard to imagine Austin getting in trouble since he was so tall and built, even though I don't actually know him. I smiled slightly at him, looking up as his 6'2 figure towered over my 5'5 height. "Thanks, I really appreciate the help." I said and he nodded before leaning up against the pole. "I need to get home before my friend kills me too." I said before I turned and walked off down the sidewalk. I heard his footsteps as he ran to catch up to me. He grabbed my shoulder and spun me around to face him.

"So your going to go home alone?" He asked and I nodded, _duh. _"It's late and you shouldn't be walking home alone, I will walk you home." He said. I shook my head and gave him a small smile again. " No, you don't have to do that. I will be fine." I said and turned to continue walking but he started walking by my side. "I didn't say you really had a choice." He smirked and I shot him a _whatever_ look. We walked in a comfortable silence to the hotel. "Thanks Austin." I said as I walked up to the door. "Your staying in a hotel?" He asked, slightly fazed. I nodded and walked through the door, but I turned to quickly glance at Austin, who shook his head and smiled before walking off.

I walked into our room, and was met by an angry Trish. "Where were you? You scared the crap outta me! I thought you had been kidnapped." She said as she put her hands on her hips. "I ran into someone, not so nice, and this guy I sort of met happened to be there and got me out of the situation." I said and she relaxed and walked to the couch. "So, this guy happen to be the guy you hit with your bike?" She said as she wiggled her hands. "Yes, it was just a coincidence." I said and she shook her head. " No, it was fate, fate im telling you! What's his name?" She asked excitedly. I rolled my eyes, " His name is Austin. Austin Moon." I said and she went into thought.

"I think I know that name." she said and returned to the kitchen. "Where would you have heard his name from?" I asked as I sat down in the same spot she used to be. "Yo-Yo Go-Go. Some annoying guy that works there talks about him. Says he sings, but he isn't totally famous, but he is known as A rising singer because he sings covers to hit songs. He does make a living singing in clubs and stuff." Trish said. I laughed, of course she met someone she doesn't like, its not that difficult for her, being loud and bossy doesn't help her either. "Soooo, is he _cute?_" Trish asked as she grabbed the nearest box of cereal and milk. I didn't say anything, _I mean yeah, his hair is perfectly messy and his eyes are easy to get lost in, and his voice- Whoa, stop right there. There is no way I'm falling for some guy. _

"Oooooh does Wittle Awwy have a cwush." Trish said and I threw the nearest pillow at her, which she caught and threw it back. "Look, I don't need to be thinking about some random blonde guy that I barely know. It's just a stupid boy, and I have other things to worry about." _Like not being found. _ I got up to retrieve a bowl myself and I stared at the bowl of soggy** Mini Wheat's **In front of me. "Trish, do you ever wonder what it would be like to have a house, and live an actual life? Not full of if's and but's, no money worries." I blurted suddenly. "Well of course. You really think I want to live in a hotel my whole life?" Trish said as she sat back down on the couch and turned on the static T.V. **_Breaking news : Rising star Austin Moon was seen at Belldare Diner this morning. What's going on in his world?_ **The T.V said as I sat down beside Trish.

"Not famous my butt." I muttered. "See? I bet he is some big hot-shot that thinks he can have anything he wants." I said and Trish gave me a _really? _look. "So where are you working tomorrow?" I asked as I switched the T.V channel to some old soap opera. "I have to serve Ice Cream on the beach at noon tomorrow. I just love shoving a large cart full of ice cream through sand." She said sarcastically. I laughed, "Hang with me at the diner. It's just me and Genaro tomorrow and I may need help. The money all goes into this hotel room and more people means more money." I said and Trish shrugged and went to place our bowels into the sink."Sure, I have to get my beauty sleep, so good night." Trish yawned as she headed into her room. I got up and walked stiffly to my room. I laid on my bed and stared up at the water stained ceiling as I thought of the blond boy. _Some big superstar, yet down to earth. Is it all just an act?_

"Number 45! Your order is ready!" I yelled above the voices of the crowd. When me and Trish walked into the diner, we had to shove our way through the crowd that was waiting impatiently at the counter. Guess everyone wanted to eat here because Austin came here, not that im complaining. Trish frantically handed me the correct orders as I hurriedly thinned the line out. "Excuse me everyone! We need to get through.!" Someone yelled and what was left of the crowd parted. I saw a red haired guy with freckles and had crazy colored clothes and suspenders walk through the crowd, a mop of blonde hair followed closely. My brown eyes met his as he smiled at me, " Hey Alls." He said, using some sort of nick name, which was odd since I barely knew him, but I liked it. "What are you doing here Austin? I mean, not that I mind, I have nothing against you and that came out rude-" Trish cut off my nervous rambling with a growl. The ginger took a step back in fright. "What are you doing here freckle face?" Trish said and he flinched. "What Trish? Am I not allowed here?" He asked slightly nervous. "You two know each other?" Me and Austin said in unison. "I worked with Dumbo here at Yo-Yo Go-Go, he's the guy I was talking about that knew Austin." Trish explained. "My name is Dez." Dez said as he held out a hand that I shook. "You don't happen to know where I could find a space ship?" He asked and I shook my head. Austin laughed nervously and stepped around Dez.

"Anyway, Im here to see my friend." He said as he smiled down at me. "We-Were friends?" I asked and he nodded. I quickly wrote down his order from yesterday and handed it to Genaro. "You sure like pancakes." I said as Trish handed me 3 other orders. "More like love them." He said and Dez nodded. "He loves pancakes. He even named his guitar Mr. Panca- OWW!" Dez yelped as Austin elbowed him in the side and laughed nervously again as he put his hand on his neck. I handed him his order, "See you later Ally-Gator." He said as he and Dez waved goodbye and walked toward the door. "Have fun with Mr. Pancake!" I shouted and I heard him groan as Dez shoved him out the door. I grabbed his money he laid on the counter and picked up the napkin that was underneath. I handed the money to Trish as I read the note. _Here's my number, we should all get together sometime - Austin. _I read in his childish handwriting. I put it into the contacts in my cheap phone and tossed the napkin away. This, is gonna be fun.

**What up people? This was the third chapter and I don't know when I will have a fourth since next week is our fair and im preparing stuff this week for fair, so busy busy busy. I don't own the Diner or Mini Wheats obviously but that would be cool to have my own Diner. Bucket list! I wonder what is gonna happen with a get together, and more importantly, will there be pancakes? :D**


	4. Sleep & Sadness

**Hey there people that want to kill me. Its UPDATE TIME! Im thinking of starting an R5 Fanfic mostly about Ross helping a broken girl who is afraid to be herself, and afraid to trust any guy. Maybe I will start it after this is done?**

"Pillow, Blankets, Sleeping Bag, and Pancakes?" Trish questioned as we stood in my bedroom running over our checklist for a sleepover Austin planned tonight. I know its weird that we are staying over at some guys house that we barley knew but I couldn't tell him no when he called. "Check, Check, Check, and Check." I said as I shoved the small amount of clothes I had into a bag. Trish nodded before grabbing her own bag off the floor and practically dragging me out the door. We started our 15 minute walk to Austin's place (He gave me the road name and directions on the phone) When a horn suddenly blared behind us, making me jump and Trish yelp before we whirled around to see who was the idiot. A red mustang pulled over to the curb and a smiling Dez leaned out the window, "You guys need a ride?" He asked as he gestured to the seats behind him. I Could feel Trish's anger as she glared at the copper top and I grabbed her arm before she could launch herself at Dez. I nodded at Dez and hopped in the front seat, leaving Trish in the back so she couldn't murder him. "Nice car Dez." I commented to break the silence. He patted the steering wheel before shooting me an appreciative look, "It's Austin's, but I drive it every now and then. I have a small buggy that I drive, its awesome! The horn says 'What's up', like me and Austin's hand shake. Austin didn't want me to use it, he said to take the good car, but then again mine smells like llamas, I love llamas." I zoned out as Dez rambled on about his love of llamas. I couldn't help but let my mind drift to Austin, _his sweet smile and how his eyes lit up when he laughed. And how his nose wrinkled when he laughed too hard- STOP RIGHT THERE ALLY. Your going mental._ I jumped when I felt a hand on my arm. "Ally. Were here." Dez said as he climbed out of the car. I hurriedly grabbed my bag, careful not to crush the pancakes inside. I gaped at the Apartments in front of me. This was a seriously expensive apartment building. I felt Trish grab my arm as she yanked me forward so I was following her and Dez through the door.

We loaded onto the elevator and I stared at myself in the mirror, my dirt hair and dim eyes stared back at me sadly. _Snap out of it before someone says something. Be happy for them, be happy for Austin. _I stepped out of the elevator quickly and followed Trish to the room. Dez did some odd knock on the door and it swung open to reveal a very smiley Austin. "Ally!" He exclaimed and I heard Trish and Dez huff, "And us." They mumbled. I blushed and so did Austin when he realized his mistake. He stepped back and we walked in, I gaped at the living room that was actually pretty clean with a huge white couch and a large flat screen T.V. "You like? " Austin said as he elbowed me softly in the ribs. I nodded and he plopped himself down on the couch. I could hear Trish and Dez arguing about something in the kitchen. I heard Dez yelp in pain and I couldn't help but smirk, _Oh Trish. _I looked over at Austin, who's smirk mirrored mine, "They fight like an old married couple. Poor Dez, never has a chance." Austin mumbled the last part. "Excuse me?" I asked and he looked down, then leaned over to whisper in my ear. " Dez might have a _tiny _crush on Trish." He said and I gasped, _How? _"I know, why and how?" Austin said as he leaned back and put his feet up on the coffee table in front of the couch. I smacked his leg roughly and he yanked them back, "Geez, discipline in my own home." He said and I laughed. "You live here?" I questioned, _Not that I would mind. This is 10 star! _"Noooo, I live in California. Im just here for a music recording at Starr Records. Can't write a song to save my life." He said and I had a sudden flash back.

**FLASHBACK**

_Camp, 5 years ago. "Elliot! Don't touch my book!" I screamed as I batted his hand away. Nobody could read my book/diary/songwriting. He gave me his puppy dog eyes and I looked away. "Come on Ally! I thought I was your bestest friend!" Elliot wined and I shot him a glare, "Bestest isn't a word." I said and I heard a laugh from behind me. "Yeah dude, get a dictionary." I turned to see Dallas, one of the guys from school. "Where? Do you see any librerry?" I cringed at Elliot's pronunciation of "Library". I shot a glare at Dallas, "Leave him alone." I said and I went to get up, but Dallas grabbed my arm and yanked me toward him. "Don't be like that. I don't blame him for wanting your little book, I wonder what you write about me?" He questioned as his hand slid down my arm to grab the book. I yanked uselessly to get away, but failed. I whimpered as Dallas crushed my arm, then suddenly Dallas was yanked away, and laid on the ground with a bloody nose. "Don' .Her." Elliot snarled as I shrunk to his side. He wrapped his arm around my waist as he dragged me away. "You'll regret that loser!" Dallas shouted as we walked away. _

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"ALLY!" Austin screamed as I snapped back into reality. He stared at me with a worried look, " You've been staring at the wall for 5 minutes. You ok?" He asked and I nodded quickly, "Sorry, daydreaming." I said and he relaxed slightly. I opened my bag next to me and pulled out the wrapped up pancakes and Austin's eyes widened, "Is that-?" He asked and I nodded. He squealed and ripped off the foil as he grabbed a few and shoved them into his mouth. I laughed and he looked at me confused, "Wafft?" He asked with his mouth full and I chuckled again while he swallowed. "Don't die. And don't talk with your mouth full." I scolded and he pouted, "But _MOOOOM!" _He whined and I smacked his head before getting up and heading to the kitchen. Dez was sitting on the floor, while Trish glared at him menacingly. "Umm what?" I tried and Trish snapped away from Dez. "Nothing. Lets get the popcorn an head to the couch." She said and we all headed out with Austin.

I yawned sleepily as I curled into a ball on the couch. Austin smiled sleepily and shut off the T.V, then got to his feet and stretched. His eyes landed on Trish and he nudged me, so I looked over and a smile lit up my face. Trish's head was resting on Dez's shoulder and Dez had his arm draped loosely around her waist. I got up then grabbed my bag, following Austin to the room. "Do you mind if I use your sleeping bag? Go ahead and take the bed." Austin said and I blushed lightly and nodded before walking over and collapsing on his bed. He unrolled my sleeping bag on the floor and wiggled in quickly, " Night Alls." He muttered and I sighed as sleep over took me.

_"ELLIOT!" I screamed as he fell to the ground, a bullet in his head. Tears streamed down my face as I clutched his 14 year old body as close as I could. I yelped as a hand grabbed my shoulder and dragged me off him. "He's gone! You'll never see your precious love again! You better give up now." Dallas shouted as he slammed me up against the wall. I looked into his black eyes in fear, then shook my head. He growled and threw me to the ground, "Fine, but let me say this. Your life is now your living hell." He screeched, then he was gone. "ELLIOT!" I shouted as I collapsed onto him. I picked up his head and put it in my lap, his lifeless eyes stared up at me, the light of the moon reflecting off the blood on my hand. "ELLIOT!"_

"Ally! Wake up!" someone shouted and my eyes flew open. My breath hitched as I gasped for air, sobs filled my throat. Austin was gripping my shoulders as he sat next to me on the bed, his eyes wide with fear and worry. "Ally." He said and I collapsed into him. He pulled me to him as I buried my head in his chest, his cheek on my forehead and his hand rubbing my back. "It's ok, everything's ok. Nobody is going to hurt you. Austies here." He whispered urgently in my ear. I felt my tears leak through his shirt and the drowsiness over took me. I felt myself drifting off into unconsciousness, when suddenly I was being moved. I found myself lying back on the bed, Austin gripping me to him as he comforted me. I snuggled up to him, gaining his warmth as he hugged me tight. _ . . Were all going to die._

**BOOM, Drama. So, what's gonna happen? Is Austin gonna ask and is Ally gonna answer? Will Dez live in the morning when Trish wakes up to see him cuddling her? NOBODY KNOWS. Even I don't actually know yet, since I have no ideas. Less updates since school starts Wendsday and I babysit ALL day tomorrow. But I shall try! Thanks for not killing me - ImInTheCorner**


	5. Choices & Changes

**_Were all going to_**** die...**

I sighed as my eyes fluttered open, light from the window shined through brightly and I tried to roll away so it was out of my eyes. I tried to shift but I felt something restrict me around the waist and I twisted around the best I could to see who it was. I saw a mop of messy blonde hair and that told me it was Austin. His arms loosened slightly so I could twist till I faced him. His bangs were slightly hiding his face but I could still see the small smile dancing on his lips that were slightly parted as he slept soundly. I wiped the hair from his face softly and I felt his arms tighten around me, so I buried my head in his chest as he nuzzled into my hair. We stayed like this for about 15 more minutes before I felt Austin's legs move, meaning he was waking up. He sighed and his hand trailed up my back so I moved, playing as if I had just woken up. His hands froze before he removed them, and Im guessing he placed them over his head. I lifted my head slowly and looked into his slightly darkened brown eyes, _I wonder what that means._

**FLASHBACK**

_"Elliot, Are you sure were safe?" I asked as I looked up into his *Blue eyes. He smiled slightly down at me but I could still see the fear reflected in his eyes that mirrored mine, "I think. This is pretty low key so it would be hard to track us." Elliot said as he grabbed my hand and led me to the room that we would be staying in that night. I shivered as we entered the room, a cool draft was blowing in from the open window. Elliot walked over and tried to close it but it was stuck, "I don't think this is budging. You can stay with me tonight... if your ok with that." He added. I nodded, "Probably safer anyway." I mentioned and he nodded. We walked in and collapsed tiredly on the bed, but I quickly yanked up the covers and crawled underneath as my shivering got worse and my teeth chattered softly. I felt Elliot's strong arms grip me and pull me to him as he tried to warm me. I blushed and raised my head to look at him. He slowly leaned down and placed his lips on mine and I closed my eyes as I kissed back. I could feel his arms tighten as I responded, and he pulled away for air, his eyes slightly black. "Al-ly, I th-think I love you." He admitted and I smiled softly before returning my lips to his, "I do too." I managed to squeeze out as we continued kissing. I sighed and pulled away before climbing onto his lap and he hugged me closer, "I love you Ally Dawson."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I shuddered and trudged out to the living room where Trish was lying peacefully halfway in Dez's lap, and his arms were wrapped around her, much like last night, but he had his head nuzzled into her hair. I had a silent_ Aww_ moment before I turned away and walked back into the bedroom and almost ran into a half dressed Austin. His hair was perfectly messy and he wore no shirt, so my eyes quickly bulged at his 6 pack before I looked at his face again so he wouldn't notice, but his smirk said that he saw.

"Like?" He asked and I looked over my shoulder at the couch, as if that would imply that's what he was talking about. "I think I do." I said and he peered around me at the pair. A soft happy smile lit up his face and he turned away to sit on the bed. I grabbed my bag off the floor and pulled out a red t-shirt and a pair of jeans, before setting them on the bed. I heard Austin scoff and I Turned to face him, "What?" I demanded impatiently. He shook his head sadly and picked up my plain shirt. "I am SO taking you shopping today, this is a serious fashion emergency." He muttered and I laughed, "Yeah, cause I can afford a line of latest fashion." I chuckled and he smiled slightly, "Who said you were going to pay?" He said and I just shrugged before ripping my shirt out of his hands. "Whatever, now OUT." I said as I pointed at the door. He pulled out his puppy dog eyes and I groaned, "Aww, cant I stay here." He said and I shoved him out the door before closing it. I Returned to my bad and began to pull up my shirt before I saw the door crack slightly. "TRISH!" I yelled, then I heard a loud thump and her grunt as she awoke, then fell promptly to the floor. "AUSTIN." I shouted and I heard her approach my door, "Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow." Austin complained as Trish grabbed his ear and yanked him away.

I quickly changed and threw my stuff into my bag before walking from his room, also grabbing his yellow shirt he forgot. I tossed it to him an he caught it neatly. "So, apparently we are heading to the mall, what about you and Dez?" I asked Trish and she shrugged, "I don't know, maybe I will go home." Trish replied but Dez quickly jumped in, "How about we go to the mall too? I heard Zaliens 7 is out?" Dez said, trying to tempt her. Trish nodded and grabbed her bag before she sauntered off to the bathroom. "Dez, you take your car." Austin said and Dez nodded, "So what's this crush you have on Trish." I said and Dez's eyes widened. "AUSTIN! IM GOING TO **KILL **YOU!" Dez shouted and Austin grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door. "Yeah, see you later Dez, BYE!" Austin said hurriedly before shoving me out the door. We hopped into his car and pulled away. Austin turned on his radio as **Imagine Dragons, Radioactive **poured out of the speakers. Soon I couldn't help but sing and Austin's eyes quickly met mine, with a look of shock. After the song was over he turned down the radio and gaped at me, "Holy crap girl, you can sing!" He said and I laughed, "Girl? Really? You sound like Trish." I chuckled and he grimaced slightly.

We pulled into the mall parking lot and he opened my door before we walked into the mall. He pulled me toward **Aeropostale**, when suddenly a person with a camera snapped a picture of us. I squealed and hid my face behind Austin's arm , then he stepped in front of me protectively, "Dude, get out of here." He snapped at the photographer, "Is this your girlfriend? Are you dating? Who is she?" He fired off questions at us and Austin growled, "Leave. Us. ALONE." He shouted and the photographer hurried off. He turned to face me as he put his hand behind his neck, which meant he was embarrassed. "Sorry, sometimes when im with you I forget im a star." He said and I nodded understandingly. I continued walking into the store as Austin followed me quietly. He soon grabbed outfits in reach and handed them to me, " Dressing room. Now." He said and I obeyed quietly. I slid on my first outfit, jeans with a red floral t-shirt and a white dyed jacket, then stepped out of the dressing room. Austin was admiring a yellow sweatshirt facing away from me. "Austin." I called softly and he turned to face me. His eyes widened as his eyes ran me up and down. "Perfect." He said and I blushed.

**TIME SKIP**

I stared at the entrance to the beauty parlor warily. I looked over at Austin, who carried multiple bags of clothes, shoes, and so forth. "Am I really doing this?" I asked and he nodded as he shoved me to the desk, "Umm, Hi? I need to get my ends, dyed, and my hair curled." I muttered quickly to the nice looking lady. She smiled and led me to a chair. I sat and shot a look at Austin, who smiled encouragingly at me from the waiting room. The lady came back with a pile of curlers and the perm chemicals. I sighed, here we go.

I gaped at myself in the mirror. My hair curled perfectly around my shoulders, the caramel ends clear and bright to see. I walked over to Austin in the waiting room and shook him awake. He jumped and looked at me sleepily, then his mouth fell open. "Oh my god Ally." He gasped as he reached up and touched a curl. "This is... wow." He said and I blushed, then looked down. His finger found my chin as he lifted my head up, my eyes meeting his. His eyes suddenly had a black tint and I held my breath as he leaned in slowly. My eyes fluttered shut and I felt his breath on my lips. "Mam." I leaped away from Austin quickly. _What did I just almost do?_

**OK... Really short. But it is an update, somewhat. I might get to squeeze one in tomorrow, but no promises. - ImInTheCorner**


	6. Conflicts & Confessions

**LAST TIME**

_** His finger found my chin as he lifted my head up, my eyes meeting his. His eyes suddenly had a black tint and I held my breath as he leaned in slowly. My eyes fluttered shut and I felt his breath on my lips. "Mam." I leaped away from Austin quickly. What did I just almost do?**_

I blushed a deep red before removing myself from Austin. He cleared his throat and handed the lady a wad of cash before dragging me out of the store. "What do you think Trish and Dez are doing?" I asked, trying to break th awkward atmosphere. Austin shrugged once, "Not really sure. Probably bickering about some odd thing." He said and I nodded slowly, _Or making out... No, Trish isn't the lovey dovey type, so I doubt that there is anything closely related to that. _ We were now walking past the food court and my eyes shifted over the busy crowd. Something in the corner of the room caught my attention and my eyes quickly darted to the person's face. I saw dark brown hair with chocolate eyes, almost black, and I stopped in shock, _**Dallas.** _

"Ally... Are you ok." Austin's voice broke through my panic and My eyes met his worried expression before I resumed my attention to "Dallas", but he was gone. I shook my head, that wasn't possible._ It couldn't have been him, could it? _"Yeah, Im fine. Just... thought I knew him or something." I muttered nervously before I quickly continued walking to the movies. I heard Austin rush to catch up to me and I slowed for a fraction of a second before I continued, then I saw a copper top. "Dez!" I hollered and he turned around quickly, his face lighting up. "Sup Ally- gator?" He asked as I walked to his side. A few seconds later Austin joined us, panting heavily. "For being so freaking tiny you can run fast." He said and I shot him a glare before punching him in the shoulder with half of my force. "OWW! Geez..." Austin complained as he rubbed his shoulder, dropping my 20 some bags. I smirked triumphantly.

Trish walked out of the restrooms and I grabbed her arm. "Well, Im tired and I want to go home." I said and Austin gave me an odd look before pulling out his keys and resuming to carry the bags. Trish waved at us as I dragged Austin to his car and hopped in. He silently got in the car and started it so I looked out the window as I got wrapped in my thoughts. _What if that was Dallas? He couldn't have found me! What else does he want? My parents are dead, and so is Elliot... I have nothing else to give him. Except... NO. Im not getting pregnant at 17. He couldn't possibly want that... could he? _"Alls, we're here." Austin said as h softly placed a hand on my shoulder. I quickly got out and retrieved a few bags before Austin got the rest. This would be the first time Austin realized how poor I was. I kept my head down as he followed me up to our room, and I unlocked the door quickly before letting him in. I placed the bags on the floor as I stared at the old couch and static TV that was supposed to represent our living room. "Ally... you live here?" Austin asked in disbelief. I nodded, not facing him, " Look, im not as successful as you are. I work at the diner and Trish... does whatever. I cant afford a 4 star hotel... err apartment." I said. "I didn't say that you didn't. Or could. Maybe you could have a room at our place." He suggested and I snorted, " Yeah... no. Im just fine right now... Thanks anyway." I added and he shrugged. I let him out of the room, but not without a speech of "Be careful and call me.". I shoved him out the door and he gave me a small smile before we parted.

**_"Ally." I shot upright. NO! NO! Its not possible! Two strong hands lashed out from the darkness and covered my mouth, then pinned me down. "I told you I would have my revenge." Dallas purred and I saw a glint of silver from the knife in his hand. I tried to scream but it was muffled. I bit his hand and he let go for a fraction of a second, I started screaming..."AUSTIN!" _**

I woke in my hotel room, no Dallas, it was pouring down rain. I was covered in sweat and I yanked my phone off the table, then dialed Austin's number. "Hello?" He asked groggily, still asleep. "Austin!" I cried as tears ran down my face. "Ally? What's wrong?" He asked, more alert. "I need you." Was all I was able to mutter before the line went dead.

I heard 3 frantic knocks on my door and I slowly approached it before opening. I saw Austin's mop of wet, messy blonde hair as he twitched frantically. "Ally." He said, but I threw myself at him and he grabbed me in a tight hug. I rested my head on his chest as he held me close, nuzzling his face into my neck and pulling me as close to him as possible. He lifted me up slightly as he moved us into the hotel room and shut the door. He sat down on the couch as he cradled me in his lap and hummed a soothing song. "Ally what's wrong?" He asked me quietly. "Dallas." I blurted suddenly... _Oh no... its all over._

R5R5R5R5R5R5R5R5R5R5R5R5R5R5R5R5R5R5R5R5R5R5R5R5R5 R5R5R5R5R5

_**Hello people with pitchforks! I regret to inform you that school for me has started, and I have barely any time to write...err type... but no fear! I shall use my spare time when I have it to write and work on this! This was a REALLY short chapter but I had 2 hours so I did what I could do. I also have lots of activities in the afternoon so that takes time away too! IM SORRY... please don't kill me...**_

_** ImInTheCorner **_


	7. NOT AN UPDATE AN IMAGINE SHORT STORY

**NOT AN UPDATE! JUST SHARING WHAT A WONDERFUL PERSON NAMED BIGMELITTLE MADE FOR ME! THANKS SO MUCH!**

This is for you ImInTheCorner , hope you like it :)

"You ready to go Paige" Ross asks, as he walks into your bedroom. You flash him a smile through your mirror as you finish doing your eyeliner. "All ready" you say as you turn around to see him sat down on your bed.

Standing up you walk across to him and say "McFly here we come" with a big grin on your face. His grin matches yours as you both begin to walk out of the room, "I'm so exited" he says as a small chuckle escapes his lips.

You smile and let your Mom know that you are leaving. "Ok Sweetie, have a safe journey" Is all she says before turning her attention back to the washing up bowl.

Ross opens the car door for you, a small blush appears on your face. "Thanks" you say shyly, he smiles and closes it to walk round to his side. "Let's go" he exclaims as he switches the engine on.

-x-

He's driving on the motorway and your both laughing your heads off, but it soon dies down as you decide to poke his shoulder. "What was that for" he asks as he turns to look at you quickly, before his eyes focus on the road again.

You just shrug your shoulders and carry on poking him. "Quit it" he jokes as he elbows you in the stomach. A small gasp escapes your lips as you pretend that it hurt you badly. You elbow him back rather hard, it causes the steering wheel to slip away from his hands. "Watch it" he shouts as he tries to grasp the wheel.

But it's no good, it swerves into the next lane and a small squeal escapes your lips. "Don't worry" you hear him shout in panic. Within seconds the car crashes, your scream erupts from your throat. Latching onto Ross, he wraps his arm around you.

Everything goes dark.

-x-

"Please wake up Paige" you hear a familiar voice say, a warm feeling appears on your hand and you try your best to push it away. But it's no good. "Ross" you whisper as you eyes slowly open.

The sound of gasp erupt from around you, everything is a blur when you first open them, but you soon see a familiar blonde crouching above you. "Paige" Ross says with a look of relief on his face. You manage to smile and say "Hey there" with a slight chuckle.

Ross smiles and kiss's you on the cheek, causing a small blush to appear. "Don't scare me like that again" he says quietly. You laugh and say "I wont". He smiles back and gazes into your eyes, and before you know it, he leans down and kiss's you.

Thanks again to BigMeLittle. This was a very dramatic imagine, like I asked. And yes, my name is Paige, but you shall have no more information about me, perhaps because ImInTheCorner?


	8. Lights & Lifes

LAST TIME

_He sat down on the couch as he cradled me in his lap and hummed a soothing song. "Ally what's wrong?" He asked me quietly. "Dallas." I blurted suddenly... Oh no... its all over._

_PRESENT_

"Who's Dallas?" Austin asked and I cringed before I tried to hide my face more. "Ally. Answer me." He demanded and I shook my head, "I can't help you if you don't tell me." He said and my head shot up, "NO!" I cried, _If Dallas even saw his face, he'd kill him. He can't know anything. _My shoulders shook in a mix of fear, and I was cold. Austin sighed as he moved me to sit beside him, before he wrapped his arms around me, and moved his hands on my arms, using friction to warm me. "You know you can tell me anything." He muttered and I nodded, "I-I K-k-know." I said, but it came out odd since my teeth were chattering. "Your lips are blue." Austin said before he got up and carried me to my room. He set me gently on the bed and unwrapped myself from him before he pulled all the blankets up to my chin. I sighed as my teeth slowly quit chattering, "Thanks Austin." I mumbled and I saw a glint of white as he smiled softly. He got up and headed to the door, then walked to the couch. I closed my eyes as I drifted off to sleep.

**_Thunder rumbled as the rain poured down on me and Elliot, who was barely breathing by my side. "Elliot, don't leave me." I said as I buried my head on his chest. He took in a painful breath as his strength was failing, "Ally, im sorry. Dallas is going to continue looking for you. You need to go, somewhere where you will be hard to find. I l-love y-" His words were cut off as he choked on his own blood. I could feel his heart stutter before it went silent. "ELLIOT!" I cried as his eyes shut. He was gone. I placed my lips on his, but got no spark. I would never feel that spark again. Another clap of thunder sounded overhead and a lighting strike filled the ally with a quick burst of light. A show stood behind me and I looked up into Dallas's cruel eyes, "I told you, I will always win." He said and he grabbed my arm as he dragged my limp body away. I fought, but to no avail. I screamed, no sound._**

I shot up in bed, screaming my head off, but my vision of Dallas didn't disappear. A figure stumbled into my room with a bat and I screamed again before I slid out of bed, then quickly dove out the door. I ran to the hotel door and threw it out of my way before tripping and falling down the stairs. I landed at the bottom as I clutched my broken arm to my side and scrambled to my feet. _Got to get away! Got to get away! _I made my way out into the street and limped down the road as fast as I could. My eyes blurred as I saw a light up ahead, but it didn't register with me what it was. I remember the light getting closer and a high pitched scream before something hard hit me. I heard the crack of several of my bones were shattered, and I flew through the air before landing on the concrete , making my head snap back and crash onto the ground. I felt pain in my arms, legs, and chest as my vision blurred worse. I screamed, yet heard no sound. I could feel hands on my side suddenly and I was able to see a blur of yellow, probably someone trying to help. "ALLY!" I faintly heard before my eyes rolled back. My vision cleared for half a second and I saw a shadow move in the ally, My eyes connected with the figure, a smile on his face. _Dallas. _"ALLY! Don't you DARE die on me!" my heart was beating fast, much too fast when my eyes closed and I was surrounded by darkness. I could hear my heartbeat as it beat wildly in my ear, then it stopped. A bright light broke through the darkness as I saw shadows move to block some of the light. _This is it. Im dead. Dallas finally won._

**That is my REALLY SHORT update, but I have a very full schedule this weekend and I may be able to make time for another during the week, if there is anymore updates... if Ally dies...there is no story... But fan fiction is deleting half of my saved writings so I have to keep re typing them, which sucks. If you really like this and have any interest in who I am, I am on Twitter as ImInTheCornerR5... Until then **

** Yours Truly - ImInTheCorner **


	9. Horror and Hospitals

**Ok, So I was an idiot and got myself grounded for a stupid reason and that is my horrible explanation for not updating.. sooo... yeah. **

**Last Time **

_A bright light broke through the darkness as I saw shadows move to block some of the light. This is it. Im dead. Dallas finally won._

**PRESENT**

The light suddenly dimmed as the shadows moved out of the way. I squinted to see the large figure that took their place, and I recognized the face to be my mom. I looked at her in awe, but her face was anxious, "You don't have much time but you aren't dead. God is giving you another chance but you need to make things better. I know its freighting to be down there with Dallas, but you cant win alone. You need someone's help, who that someone is is your choice. I will see you again." My mom spoke, her voice broke the silence like shattering glass, then the light and Mom was gone all together. "Mom?" I asked as I stared into the darkness. Suddenly a loud beeping sounded in my ear and I blinked once, then suddenly there was a new light. I blinked several times, the beeping not going away. I felt things covering me as I laid in a white room.

I lifted up one arm hesitantly as I stared at the needles protruding from my skin, my other arm in a cast. Then there was shouting, somebody practically screaming so I listened, " What do you mean I can't see her? No, im not family, im her best friend. She needs me! No, I-I don't know her parents number. Because she never said anything about her parents!" surprisingly it was Austin's voice. "Austin?" I managed to croak out, my voice dry and hoarse. I heard a loud bang, then Austin practically fell into the hospital room. "Ally, oh my god." He exclaimed and he practically collapsed on the bed as he engulfed me in a hug. "Ow." I squeaked as pain shot through my chest. He yanked away from me quickly and mouthed sorry. "Forgot about the broken ribs." He muttered, I groaned, "What part of me isn't broken." I said and he chuckled lightly. Suddenly another voice filled the room. "*****¡Qué demonios! No te atrevas a empezar conmigo, te voy a matar! Esa es mi mejor amigo allí muriendo prácticamente!*****" Someone screeched. Austin gave me an odd look, "Trish." I said and he smiled before getting up and walking to the door. I heard some quiet discussion before the Doctor came rushing through the door, followed by a sheepish Austin, an angry Trish, and... a terrified Dez?

Trish and Dez's faces seemed to relax once they saw I was awake. Trish plopped down on the bed next to me as she sent me a glare, "What the hell were you thinking! Running into the road in the middle of the night, then get hit by a freaking car!?" Trish practically screamed at me. I flinched at her tone and the beeping noise got quicker. Austin quickly came over and started rubbing my back? _What? _I gave him a questioning look but he was watching, _oh_, the heart monitor. The lines had shot up very high, but now were lowering to a normal pace. He turned and gave me a small smile before he removed his hand. "You need to keep your heart rate slow so you don't hurt yourself." He explained and I nodded. "Ok, so do you want good news or bad news?" The doctor asked. I jumped, forgetting he was here, and my heart rate shot up quickly, making Austin shoot me a worried look so I took a deep breath and my heart rate went back down. "Ummm, good news?" I said, but it sounded more like a question. "Ok, The good news is that none of your injuries are life threating, not an easy thing to avoid when your hit by a car. You have to stay with us for 3 weeks." I groaned, "That was the good news?" I muttered and I felt Austin shake by me with silent laughter. "Yes, bad news is that you have a concussion, broken arm, and a few ribs snapped." The doctor said and I groaned again. He smiled slightly before doing another once over of the tubes and bags before hurrying out of the room.

"You need to stay and rest here Alls." Austin said and I nodded sadly. "How long was I asleep?" I asked out loud, "12 Hours. I think you got enough beauty sleep." Dez piped up from the corner of the room. "I stayed here all day and...er night." Austin boasted proudly like a 5 year old who lost his first tooth. "You didn't have to do that." I said, _Seriously, Im fine... broken... but fine. _"Ally, your my friend. Do you really think I would let you stay here, unconscious, alone?" Austin asked sincerely. I sighed, "Im not exactly alone, but thanks." I said. I yawned, _Why am I so tired?. _"The doctor said you would be sleepy, it will take you a while to recover completely so you don't have a large amount of energy." Trish said as I closed my eyes and nodded sleepily, "When did I ever have any energy?" I muttered, but Im not sure if I actually said it or not. I felt Austin shake with laughter beside me so I must have spoken. "Night Ally-gator." Austin muttered and his fingers lingered on my hand for a moment longer before removing them and getting up. I collapsed into the darkness.

_Elliot led me to the balcony, where a large piano sat. I gasped at the sight, then ran my fingers over the hard top, admiring the smooth feeling. "Play for me Ally." Elliot whispered in my ear before he pulled me down beside him on the bench. I smiled softly and began to play a familiar tune, which Elliot took the lower notes and played along. I closed my eyes as the lyrics flooded to my mind._

_When you're on your own, drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it_

_And when you're afraid that you're going to break_  
_And you need a way to feel strong again_  
_Someone will know it_

_And even when it hurts the most, try to have a little hope_  
_Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't_  
_When you don't_

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_  
_If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_  
_If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_  
_Anything you'd need that 's what I'll be_  
_If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder_  
_If you wanna run, I'll be your road_  
_If you wanna friend, doesn't matter when_  
_Anything you'd need that's what I'll be_

_You can come to me_  
_You can come to me_  
_Yeah_

_I didn't have time to open my eyes before Elliot smashed his lips to mine. I leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around me before he softly pulled away and hugged me to his chest. Warmth washed through me. Content._

Warmth continued to surround me as I opened my eyes to see Austin, an odd look on his face. He lifted his hand, as if to stroke my cheek, but he touched under my eye before pulling away, his fingers glistening. "What's wrong Alls? Bad dream?" He questioned. I smiled slightly, _Not exactly_. "No, good dream." I said and he looked like he wanted to ask more but I quickly spoke, "What now." His face turned thoughtful before his eyes met mine again. "What were you doing that night I found you in the alley." He blurted suddenly, _guess its 20 questions_. " Just visiting a friend. He lets me visit his work." I said nonchalantly. "So, this is a guy friend, no?" He spoke in a horrible Italian accent. I laughed, "Yes, but he's just a friend." I answered quickly. "Your not replacing me as your best guy-friend are you?" He asked in mock hurt. "I can only handle one goofball boy at a time, Dez is enough." I joked, it took him a minute to get it. "HEY!" He protested and I ruffled his hair. "Just kidding, jeez." I said and his smile returned.

For the next three days, Austin stood at my side protectively, not even leaving when Trish and Dez showed up. I heard the nurses chatter of _boyfriend_ and _loyal_, but thought nothing of it. I was finally glad when it came time for me to go home. I quickly walked out of the hospital and to Austin's parked car, where I rested with my eyes closed. Austin stayed inside to check me out, knowing I wanted to be outside. I heard quick footsteps approach me and I didn't open my eyes, thinking it was Austin. Suddenly someone grabbed my shoulders and yanked me to the side of the building out of sight. My eyes flew open and I went to scream but someone roughly covered my mouth. My eyes flashed down to the black hooded figure and my heart stopped as his brown eyes met mine. "How's it going, bitch." **_Dallas._**

**HHHHHEEEEEEYYYY Its IITC! Hehe, so yes I did get grounded and I posted an explanation on twitter for those who did not see it, and I would have updated yesterday when I got my computer back, but I was at The Renaissance Festival so therefor had no phone and or internet because they had neither in 1492, Plus I was a gypsy and my phone didn't match my outfit. So enough with that and... We shall see what happens to our friend Ally... and... yeah. _***************What the hell! Not you dare start with me, I'll kill you That's my best friend there dying practically!********_ BTW that was the Spanish translation. Sooo bye. - ImInTheCorner**


	10. Tragedy & Truths

** Im stuck at home with a cold, yet I can watch CaptainSparklez videos and read about my hero Cassandra Clare. Sorry about the lack of updating, between the grounding and some life issues, I haven't had the strength to write. Its just one of those times you feel like no matter what you do, you will never fit in, never make your dream, never feel loved. Your in a large ball of repeating days, and the more rotations you have, the dizzier you get, then it starts hitting you at different sides, till finally you fall to your knees. You can't bare the pain so you scream out for the torture to end, but your scream comes out in a whisper, so you resort to the shadows, to silence, because its the only place the pain ceases. **

I didn't have time to scream as I took in his evil face. I could smell his breath, he was sober. His eyes glinted black and a smirk covered his face. "Did you really think you could hide from me?" He asked as his hand crushed my wrist. I shook in fear and the smirk disappeared as he bared his teeth angrily, "I asked you a QUESTION!" He shouted, his other hand reaching my neck where he crushed my wind pipe. I managed to choke out a yes, but he didn't remove his hands. "Well, your foolish to think so." He muttered. He removed his hand from my wrist and placed it on my thigh, as tears escaped silently down my face. Black spots covered my vision as I gagged, and he pressed harder. "Ally?" I heard Austin call from the car. Dallas whipped his head around towards his voice as my legs weakened, _not here, not now. _Dallas angrily shoved me away and I hit the ground on my face as I gasped for air. Dallas ran as soon as I heard footsteps, then Austin rushed to my side, "Ally! Oh my god, what happened?" He asked as he gently picked me up in his arms and carried me to the car. He set me down on my feet, but I staggered and fell forward, so he caught me and put me down on the ground by the car. I sniffed quietly and stared at my hands, before quickly realizing red marks showed, so covered them up.

Austin's eyes flashed down and he removed my hands, then lightly traced the pattern with his fingers. "Who was that guy?" He whispered quietly, his voice shaking between sadness and anger. I shook my head before I quickly removed my hands and placed them back in my lap. I took a quick breath and felt the pressure where Dallas's hands had wrapped around my neck. Austin grabbed my chin and tilted my head up, gazing in horror at the red spots. "Ally..." He muttered and I quickly got to my feet, not falling down this time. "Nothing Austin! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I lashed out at him, tears streaming down my face, blinded by my own fear and anger. I saw hurt flash across his face and guilt ran through me, _It's not his fault, not his fault. _I screamed angrily and kicked his tire, then took off in a run toward the general direction of the hotel. I made it about halfway down the sidewalk before someone grabbed me and repressed me against the nearest wall. I screamed out and thrashed blindly before 2 strong hands gripped my wrists and pressed them to the wall. "ALLY! Its me, Austin!" He said and I stopped fighting. I collapsed into him and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me tightly to his chest as I sobbed, "Shhh, its ok, were ok." he whispered and he tucked his face in my hair, his breath making a shiver go down my spine. I knew that this shouldn't be happening. I should be sitting at home, dealing with this myself, but I didn't want to move. This was the only place I felt safe.

He slowly pulled me along to the car, placing me in the passenger seat before quickly hopping in himself. I curled up into a ball and he rested his hand on my shoulder as he quickly pulled out of the parking lot and floored it down the street. He turned up the heat as I shivered (I say their in NY, but if I said Miami, it was a typo.) but didn't bother to turn on the radio. He didn't speak, yet murmured an occasional "Shhh, easy." when I let out a high pitched whimper. He pulled up to his apartment and got out, before quickly opening my door and pulling me out with him. We staggered up to the steps, before quickly arriving to his apartment. I barely noticed he opened the door as the sobs I was trying to hold back broke free. He sat down on the couch before cradling me in his lap and rocking me slowly, making me feel 5 again, but... I didn't mind. _Im so sorry Austin. I don't want you hurt. _He started to hum a familiar tune quietly,

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,_

_ You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger, _

_May you never take one single breath for granted,_

_ God forbid love ever leave you empty handed,_

_ I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,_

_ Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,_

_ Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance _

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

_I hope you dance_

_ I hope you dance_

My sobs turned into a quiet whimper as he softly stopped singing, his voice comforting and smooth. His arms tightened slightly and he hugged me closer, trying to warm me with his body heat. I pressed myself up against him and my tears soon dried, but we sat like that for another ten minutes, listening to each other breath slowly and evenly. I finally looked up at him, his eyes clouded with pain, his lips set into a permanent straight line as if it had been sketched there. I knew this was wrong. _This isn't how its supposed to go, two friends are supposed to high five and hang out, not cry in each others arms while one is on your lap._ The corners of his mouth flickered upward before I stuck my head back down on his chest, listening to the rhythm of his heart, _Bum... bum... bum... _"Ally." Austin said softly. I didn't look up so he sighed and brushed the hair from my face. "Are you ok? Did he physically hurt you in any way?" he asked and I shook my head. He lifted my chin up to his face, but I refused to look at him. "Ally, Look at me." He said, but I didn't. " .Me." He demanded and my eyes flashed to his. "Listen, Who was that guy? And don't tell me he's nobody or I swear to god..." He didn't finish his threat. "D-Dallas." I choked out as tears fell silently down my face, _I'm surprised I can still cry, that seems like all I do lately. _"Dallas? You were crying his name the other night weren't you? Is he your boyfriend." It sounded more like an accusation than a question. He let go of my chin, but kept his focus on me. "No." I said quickly.

His arms loosened a fraction and I quickly got up and rushed toward the bedroom, _anywhere to avoid his questions._ I headed toward the window where the fire escape was but he grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the bed. I thrashed and fought him and I almost got away, then suddenly my back was pressed against the wall. I glared at Austin a he put his hands on either side of my head, trapping me. "Stop. Just stop. I've had enough." He growled and I dropped my glare before sinking to the floor. He sighed and sank down unsteadily beside me. "I just want to understand, why are you shutting me out?" He asked softly, the roughness gone from his voice. I felt my anger come back again, and before I knew it, he broke me. "Its because I don't want you hurt! Did you ever think maybe I was trying to protect you? Trish? Everyone I care for or loved is dead because of me! And.. I-I can't let it happen again..." I whispered the last part and I closed my eyes before leaning on Austin. We sat in silence as he took it all in. " Why? I don't understand..." He asked, confused. I opened my eyes slowly before I turned to look him in the eye. His hazel eyes were full of confusion, but I could see the spark of a light, this light that I could trust. I remembered my mom saying how I would someday find that person to help me, _maybe I did. _I turned to look at the wall as I thought my words through, "It started many years ago, at camp. My friend Elliot and I had been together for a long time, until Dallas came along. Dallas was mean, but Elliot protected me. One day things got bad and a fight broke out, only Elliot won.

"Dallas swore revenge but neither of us thought about it much at the time. Then, a few years later I got a text from Elliot, saying it was an emergency and he was coming over to my house. He was at my door, his clothes covered in blood, hair matted on his head. We sat on the couch and cried in each others arms. Someone murdered his parents." I heard Austin gasp, but I continued on. " Few weeks later, I came home to find someone murder my parents too. I called Elliot, and that was what made him decide we had to leave. We traveled to another state, got an apartment and stayed for a few nights before moving again. Elliot was afraid that if we stayed to long in one place, Dallas would find us. One night Elliot told me to stay in the hotel while he ran out to get some things, but after being gone for 2 hours I called him, but he didn't answer any of my calls. Finally I used my phone to track his to an ally. He laid on the ground with a bullet in his head, and he told me I had to get away, that Dallas had found us. Have you ever had someone die in your arms?" I asked quietly and I got up before shakily crawling onto the bed and curling into a ball, my tears soaking the pillow. I heard Austin heave himself off the floor, then he laid down beside me. He unwrapped my arms from my knees and pulled me to him, and I clutched him to me. I could feel his tears hit my forehead as he silently cried. "Im sorry Ally, im so sorry." he muttered, then took his thumb to wipe the tears from my eyes. I slowly stopped crying and moved to sit up beside him. His eyes were red, and I made me feel bad to see him cry. I smoothed his hair down and he gave me a small, forced smile.

"Where are Trish and Dez?" I asked quietly, now noticing we haven't heard from them in a while. "Dez went back to California, he took Trish with him. You got a text from Trish on your phone." He whispered, clearing his throat. I pulled out my phone and read the screen, then tossed it on the floor roughly. _What am I going to do! I can't afford a room without her. She didn't even give me a heads up._ "Damn it." I muttered and Austin chuckled lightly, "Don't worry, tomorrow you can pick up your stuff. You'll be staying in Dez's old room." Austin said nonchalantly. _Im guessing they planned this. _"Thanks Austin." I said sincerely and he shrugged, "That's what friends are for." He said, slightly glumly, huh. "Dez's room is down the hall." but I didn't move. "Ca-Can I.." I stuttered, but he knew what I was trying to say. He grabbed the end of the covers and yanked them up to my chin before stuffing them softly around me. On a normal day, he would have moved over so we had space, but tonight he pressed me closer to him and I gladly allowed it. His cheek rested on my forehead and his hand stayed resting on the small of my back, both my hands resting on his chest, "Night Alls, sweet dreams." He whispered and I yawned before I fell asleep, the shattering of glass echoed in my mind.

**Hey guys. This was the longest update I've typed and so it took me a few days to get it done. I say thanks to all who read this, your happy and positive comments make my day. More soon to come - ImInTheCorner**


	11. Pictures & Pain

**NEW UPDATE FOR YOU PEOPLE. I finally got wifi so I can use my wireless bluetooth keyboard and type faster, YAY!**

The feeling of Austin running his fingers through my hair woke me up. He let go of me so I could move up to sit by him, he gave me a flicker of a smile before the cold stoned look returned. I looked down at my hands as we sat in silence, before I finally shifted to get up. I could feel Austin's eyes on me as I streched and walked out the door, then froze. "Austin?" I called hesitantly , hearing a thump as he pounced out of bed and rushed out beside me. I put my arm out to stop him from going any farther and he stopped in shock at the glass that covered the floor. I took a hesitant step where there wasn't any glass and Austin grabbed my arm. I turned and nodded encouragingly before he let go of my arm and i started slowly making my way to the kitchen to grab the broom.

We slowly made our way around the room and got all the glass. I walked over to the source of the glass, a broken window. I stepped on something that made a crushing sound and I flinched back, before bending down and examining that it was a rock with a note taped to it. _You can't escape from me. You can Try, but I'm not afraid to have you die. - Dallas. _My hand shook as I read the note, "Ally?" Austin said and I turned to face him, the confusion disappeared from his face as he rushed across the room and tore the note out of my hand. The color drained from his face before he angrily threw the rock down and grabbed my arm roughly then dragged me towards the door. "Where are we going?" I asked, but he didn't answer me. I slammed to a halt and yanked on my arm so he turned to face me, "Dammit Austin, Where the hell are you taking me!?" I demanded. "Your place. Were getting your stuff now, i don't want you anywhere alone without me. Your little hotel isn't safe." He exclaimed and we walked down the hallway. "And yours is? Mine isn't the one that got attacked. And what about my job?" I said and he growled.

"Screw the job." He muttered and let go of my arm before quickly climbing into the car. I did the same quietly and sat beside him silently. He threw the car in drive and tore out onto the road. "Say something." He threw out quickly as he pressed harder on the gas. "What?" I asked slightly confused and he groaned, "Ramble on about something stupid. The silence is creepy. Err, tell me about this Eddie guy." Austin said and I turned to stare outside at the city rushing by,. "It's Elliot." I said and he growled, unimpressed. _Elliot's not something stupid._ " Elliot and I met at a craft camp, and got stuck being partners for a basket weaving project. I was horrible at making baskets so Elliot taught me. I guess thats where our friendship started." Austin sighed and his glare softened to the stone hard look again, "What did you do before... all this." He questioned quickly. " I was a singer, songwriter, I wrote my own songs and sang them. When Elliot..." I choked on his name, "I stopped singing, at least in front of other people. I still play piano, but only on some nights at Breaking Beat."

Finally, Austin's look turned confused. "You wrote songs?" he asked, doubtfully. "Yes." I snapped, but he didn't seem to notice. "Sing." He demanded and i started, "Excuse me?" I asked, slightly shocked. "You've sang before. I know you can sing and do it well so, sing." I sat in silence before I hesitantly opened my mouth,

_Here I am waiting_

_I'll have to leave soon_

_Why am I holding on?_

_We knew this day would come_

_We knew it all along_

_How did it come so fast?_

_This is our last night but it's late_

_And I'm trying not to sleep_

_Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

I trailed off, slightly nervous of what he would say, but he just nodded slowly. We took the last sharp turn into the parking lot. We pulled into the parking place and Austin slammed on the brakes. I was thrown forward and his hands shot out to put a barrier between me and the window. I was slammed back into the seat and I groaned, my ribs aching. "Sorry." He murmured but I just shot him a glare and leaped out of the car before heading toward my room. Austin stood by me patiently as I fumbled for my keys. I reached out to put the key in the lock, but the door swung open. _That door was locked, or at least used to be._ " Ally look." He mumbled while he examined the lock, and I saw that it was broken."Someone must have kicked it in. Stay here." He demanded before stealthily walking into the room.

He returned moments later with a bag of clothes. I stepped around him and pushed open the door, "Ally!" Austin exclaimed as he reached out to grab me, but I quickly moved out of his reach and walked to what used to be my livingroom, but was now what was left of a crushed tv and a sofa that had been ripped apart. I gaped at the mess before rushing to the bedroom. My bed was thrown apart in the corner of the room, clothes where scattered everywhere. In the middle of the room was my nightstand, half burned. I felt tears in my eyes as I shoved the broken glass of a picture frame aside and grabbed what was last of my picture of Elliot. The half containing me was burnt to a crisp but Elliot remained untouched. I ran my fingers over his face, feeling the worn texture of the picture where I had caressed many times. "I told you to stay outside. I didn't want you to see this." Austin said behind me. I jumped, not realizing he was there. I hastily shoved the picture into my pocket before turning to face him. He walked over and grabbed the picture out of my pocket, but I made no effort to stop him. "Elliot." He murmured quietly as he ran his fingers over the burnt edge. I nodded and he pushed it softly back into my pocket before pulling me into a hug. "Come on. Lets go get some breakfast at the café down the street here." He said and he grabbed my hand before we walked sullenly out to the car.

I was secretly glad he didn't want to go to the diner, i didn't really feel like facing Mr. Genaro at that moment. I buckled in and pressed play on the radio, oldies music filled thee silence and Austin grinned, trying to lighten the mood. A familiar song filled the car and he smiled before starting to sing horribly off key.

(Love stinks)

Love stinks yeah, yeah

(Love stinks)

Love stinks yeah, yeah

(Love stinks)

Love stinks yeah, yeah

(Love stinks)

Love stinks yeah, yeah

I started cracking up laughing, dispite the sullen mood that had overshadowed us before. Austin gave me his million dollar smile and I smiled back. _Now this is the Austin I know and Love, wait... WHAT?_

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Im a horrible person. Sooooo, this is my update that took me 2 late nights. Yes, i stayed up till 12 just to update and im REALLY tired. Im trying to fit things in but I want to keep updating so most of the chapters are only 1,000 words or more so that means lots of chapters. I will not just randomly stop this story because that would be unkind, and who knows, there may be a sequel... Well, Im gonna go get some gummy bears and coffee! Please let me know if you guys are bothered by something or other because only YOU PEOPLE can make this better, I NEED OPINIONS! I NEED COMMENTS! I NEED ... Cassandra Clare creativity because honestly i totally suck at this. Ok, so... yeah... ImInTheCorner is OUT PEOPLES!**


	12. Guns & Girls

**Hehehe Doing updates at school XD**

Austin stopped the car gently at the curb. He rushed out of the car and over to my door, opening it so i could get out. He bowed and I chuckled lightly before curtsying, "Why thank you good sir." I said in a horrible british accent and he gave me a goofy smile before nodding his head, "Anything for a lady.'" He stated in an equally horrible accent, then shut the door. He held out his arm and we linked together before skipping merrily into the café. I collapsed into a seat cracking up laughing at ourselves before I picked up a menu. I heard quiet giggling from the back and looked up to see a group of young waitresses staring intently at Austin. I nudged him and pointed to them. He turned to give them a wink and they squealed before retreating into the back. I smiled as he turned to me, rolling his eyes and shaking his head, "Girls." He muttered.

I put down my menu and grabbed a magazine from the holding tray beside me, then flipped threw the pages without really reading them. As i flipped one page, my hand froze, then I quickly snapped it back, _Oh my god, no. No No No No! This is bad, this is really really bad! "_Austin_!"_ I exclaimed . His attention quickly moved to me when he heard my startled voice. I tossed him the magazine and he quickly scanned the page before reading out loud, "Rising star Austin Moon has been spotted around New York, but he's not alone. We told you about his visit to the diner, where he just happened to be flirting with the waitress. We caught Austin with this mystery girl at the mall, his reaction to the photographer was negative, stepping in front of this girl to hide her face! A few days later he was spotted with the same girl driving around town. Who is this girl? Has Austin found himself a girlfriend?" He trailed off as he examined the many pictures on the page, including him ordering at the diner and us shopping at the mall. "Damn it! Damn it all to hell." He muttered before tossing the magazine back into the basket.

"Do you think that's how Dallas found me?" I whispered quietly. His face smoothed out as he took a deep breath and calmed himself. He reached out to grab my hand before patting it lightly. "I don't know, but I won't let him hurt you Alls." He said sincerely. I shook my head and pulled my hands away. I knew he wanted to help, and he would help anyway, not caring what I said. But this wasn't one of his video games where if you died you could start over, this was real and there would be no second chance. He sighed and went up to the counter to get our orders as i curled myself into a ball, hugging my knees to my chest, _Why is it so cold in here?. _Austin returned and set down my drink lightly on the table before sliding in the opposite seat and taking a sip of his own drink. I watched the heat waves roll off the cup before I shakily grabbed it and took a sip, burning myself in the process, but I didn't care. The warm liquid warmed me up slightly but the cold air still nipped at my skin.

I shivered quickly and Austin's eyes flashed to mine before he shrugged off his light jacket and handed it to me over the table. "If your cold, you could have just asked." He said, but i didn't answer. I shoved my arms through the jacket, having to roll up the sleeves because it was so big, and he chuckled as i zipped it up. "You ready to go? " Austin asked as he shifted uncomfortably. I peered around him to see the group of girls had returned and were watching him intently. I resumed looking at him as I slowly took another sip. "Bored of your fans already?" I smirked and he shot another wary glance over his shoulder before hunching his shoulders. "No, but this is just creepy." He whispered and I grinned before climbing out of the booth. Austin's eyes followed me and he laughed loudly. "Do I really look that bad?" I pouted and he shook his head then gestured to the coat. I looked down and realized it went down to my knees. I shrugged, "We can't all be freakishly tall like you." I muttered and he smiled, "We aren't all as freakishly small as you are too." He threw back and i hit him lightly in the gut before stalking out to the car.

I leaned up against the cold metal frame of the car and i shivered again as the cold seeped through the jacket. I felt someones eyes on me and I looked up, towards the nearest alley, seeing a shadow duck out of the way, much too fast to see who it was, but it made me uncomfortable. I heard the door unlock and I scrambled in quickly before slamming the door shut, then Austin slid in beside me. He turned on the car before blasting the heat, then finally noticing the stiff atmosphere," What is it." He asked as his eyes flickered to the rearview mirror, then returned to my face. "Im just psyching myself out. I keep seeing shadows in alley ways, feeling like someone is staring at me. I don't like it." I said sincerely. He turned to the alley opening and squinted as if it was possible the shadow would re appear if he pictured it hard enough. " I believe you. Dallas is going to keep tracking us, but from a distance. He knows I'm watching you, and what I'm capable of doing. He's re thinking strategies, finding an opening to get to you without me knowing. If you see, hear anything, and i mean ANYTHING from him, you tell me." He demanded and I nodded.

He threw the car into reverse and we backed out of the parking lot before tearing back down the street. "We need to run to the mall to pick up some things. I only grabbed a few of your clothes that weren't ripped, burned, or soaked in kerosene, but there isn't enough for the next few weeks. " He said, his eyes flitting around to each mirror before looking at me, then resuming back to the road. "Ally, he isn't going to hurt you while I'm here. Relax." I turned my head to look out the window. _But you don't know what he's capable of. _We pulled up to the mall, Austin looking around as if he was expecting a sniper to be watching us. I walked over to his side silently and he grabbed my hand, the tingle shot through me again but i didn't have time to question if he felt it too before i was being dragged into the nearest store. I didn't bother to look at the name of the store before I started flipping through the nearest rack, pulling jeans by the pair off every other rack. Austin never said anything which frightened me. I missed the loud, obnoxious, childish Austin. Now he was nervous and stone cold.

After grabbing my 6th pair of jeans I prepared to move to shirts; I turned around and nearly jumped out of my skin as I ran headfirst into Austin, who was carrying 10 or more shirts. "Sorry. You uh, know what size you normally wear, correct?" he asked as he grabbed my pants i was carrying and threw them over his shoulder. "Yeah, i think so. Those are all the same size." I replied as I gestured to the jeans. He nodded and turned to walk to the counter, not looking back to see if I was following him. _He's really getting on my nerves. Next thing he does, he's getting socked in the arm. _He threw his card carelessly onto the counter before grabbing the bags and waiting impatiently for the girl to swipe his card. When he started to tap his foot i stomped on it and shot him a glare, "Stop it." I mouthed and he rolled is eyes before retrieving his card and shoving it back into his pocket. "One last trip." He muttered to me before I blindly followed him out into the crowded mall. About 5 minutes later he came to a halt and I drew my eyes up. "You've got to be kidding me. This is going too far." I said as i grabbed his arm and stared at the flashing sign of the gunman shop. "Ally, its necessary. I know for sure that he isn't stupid enough to try his attempts unarmed. Would you rather fight him without anything to protect us?" he asked and i looked down. "I'd rather not fight at all." I grumbled and his muscles relaxed as he gave me a side hug. "I know. I wish the same." He muttered into my hair before pulling me with him to the shotgun rack.

He picked one up and fondled it in his hand, inspecting it over. "Do you even know how to shoot a gun?" I asked doubtfully and he gave me a slightly wicked smirk. "Im famous. Survival one oh one." He said as he grabbed a holster and fit it to his ankle. He took it off and grabbed 2 boxes of bullets. I walked over to the knife rack and stared at my reflection in one of the daggers. I jumped when Austin reached out to grab it and some kind of string thing."A gun and a dagger?" I asked and he grabbed my arm so I flinched, "No, you need some sort of protection don't you? Not that you really need it. He wouldn't get close enough for you to use it." Austin said as he laced the string around my forearm and tucked the dagger through it. "Quick release." He said as he showed me how it worked. I watched him tug lightly on the dagger's handle and it slid from my arm, then he attached it back. He shook my arm lightly, "It won't fall off, see?" I nodded before he threw a 500$ on the desk. "Keep the change he said to the guy as we walked out the door. I yanked my sleeve down over the dagger then stared at the less noticeable bulge.

We picked up pizza at 6, seeing that we missed lunch. I was finally glad when we returned back to the apartment. I almost forgot about the window seeing that it was fixed. Austin came up behind me and i shivered as i felt his fingers on my shoulder. "Room service. Called this morning" He said softly before walking to the bedroom and collapsing on the bed. "Im guessing your staying here tonight. He said as he gestured beside him. I nodded and a small smile flickered on his lips. I saw the mischievous look come back into his eyes as his personality returned and I shook my hand at him. "Don't be getting any bright ideas. Im not the easily to fool Moon." i said and he chuckled before I trudged to the bathroom. I shut the door and sighed as I looked at the mirror. I took my shirt off and stared at the scar that ran over my ribcage, then I grabbed my tank top and slid it on, recovering the mark. I shimmied into my shorts before letting my hair down and running a brush through it, each curl bouncing back to it's original shape. I threw down the brush before re entering the room. Austin laid back with his arms over his head , his eyes trailing over my body. I stared at his face till he realized what he was doing and a small blush spread over his cheeks. "What?" He said with an innocent look on his face., but i shook my head and climbed in beside him, flipping off the lights. I wrapped the blankets around me as I listened to Austin shift to get comfortable. I jumped when he reached out and grabbed my waist, then drug me to him. "Austin." I muttered into his chest, then i looked up at him, the smile still dancing on his lips. "You know your beautiful." He whispered softly and i blushed, _nobody's ever told me that but Elliot. _I sighed and he laughed lightly. "You don't look close enough. Behind your walls is a confident, beautiful woman. Your special." He said. I watched him look down at me , his face covered by a shadow. Before I could reply, His lips were on mine.

**This is not the end, of course not. Many more chapters to come. But what will Ally's reaction be after the kiss, in the morning? Who knows... I will see you all next update - ImInTheCorner.**


	13. New Songs & Notes

**I seriously have had no time whatsoever, my jobs have had me on a run. So, go ahead and kill me.**

I clicked the next button on the remote as I flipped through the channels absent mindedly. I was barely aware of the constant banging of cabinets in the kitchen, Austin looking for a snack in the same places multiple times. Each time I tried to focus on something else, my mind went back to the kiss. I remembered the burning look in Austin's eyes as he pulled away, not saying anything. I was speechless, so I just curled up by his side, acting like nothing happened. Most people make a big deal out of kisses, but im not like most people, obviously. The next morning it WAS like nothing happened, returning to the comfortable silence, but the tension was still in the air. A loud banging brought me out of my thoughts and I growled irritably. "Dang it Austin, choose something." I hollered and he popped his head around the corner with a frown on his face. "Not that easy, we have no food." He replied before retreating to the kitchen again. I sighed before heaving myself off the couch and stalking to the kitchen, then pulling out a box of pancake mix out of the top cupboard. I slapped it down on the table and turned to look at Austin. He gave me a look like I pulled it out of thin air, "What- How- Huh?" He stammered as he grabbed the box. I smirked at him before collapsing back on the couch and retrieving the remote, "You actually have to look." I said and he mumbled something unintelligible. I started clicking the remote again. "_For 19.99 this- There he goes folks! He's- Is there a Mrs. Moon? Find out here!" _I stopped pressing the button as I heard Moon. I stared at the screen, the announcer guy was speaking about Austin. I heard him walk in and collapse down beside me before the T.v caught his attention also, He grabbed the remote and turned up the volume. "_More and more time it seems Austin has been spending with this mystery girl. We keep catching them around downtown NY. The word is that Austin is also recording today, what will the outcome be if he doesn't start singing his own songs?" _The T. v clicked off and Austin threw down the remote then stood up, then began pacing the room.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" he growled as I sat and watched him. He stopped by the window and ran his hand nervously through his hair. "Everything is going wrong." He said, a hint of despair in his voice. I had a mental run through of songs in my head, I was a song writer, _I could help him with this, couldn't I?_ "Austin, What about one of my songs?" I asked and he turned to face me. "That's right, you- you write songs don't you?" He said, but it sounded like more so of a question so I nodded. "But are they any good?" He said as he weakly sat down beside me. I shrugged, "Maybe, depends." I said and he nodded, thinking to himself. "We could try, where are the lyrics?" He asked, a more found confidence in his tone. "The music shop, err **Breaking Beat.**" Austin jumped up and grabbed his keys before tossing me a coat. I stared dumbly at him, and he gestured to the door. "Come on! We don't have all day!" He said impatiently. Realizing he meant now, I followed him to the car. I just prayed Rodriguez was working today. My luck, I walked into the front door and he was rearranging CDs, his back turned. " Rodri." I said softly and he jumped before turning around, a smile on his face. "Ally-cat!" He exclaimed before noticing Austin, who stood beside me quietly. " By golly Ally, you know who this is don't you?" He asked. I nodded and he leaned back on the display case before crossing his arms across his chest. " Well I never thought I'd see the day. Got yourself a pretty boy here Ally-cat, you be careful." He said, his voice taking on the fatherly tone he only used around me. He didn't have any children, the rest of his family stayed in Mexico. "We're just friends Rodri. Is it ok if I bring him back to my room?" I asked and he nodded. " If it's ok with you it's ok with me." He replied before I walked to the back room.

I turned around to see that Austin haden't followed me. A few moments later he came around the corner, his face slightly flushed, his shirt front wrinkled. "What the-?" I started but he shooed my comment away with a wave of his hand. " Nothing. Grab the papers so we can go." He sounded very impatient so I quickly opened the door and rushed to open the piano top. I grabbed the handful of papers before turning to face Austin, who ran his fingers softly over the keys, aimlessly hitting each note. He studied it before playing the tune of **Same Love **and humming along. I stared at him, confused but anxiety running through my veins. I went to ask him what he was doing, before the loud sound of gun shots fired from the store. I jumped before Austin grabbed me and shoved me against the wall in the back corner. He covered my mouth with his hand as he gave me a silent look, saying to be quiet and stay still. I nodded, but I could feel the tears flow down my face. He removed his hand, and I reached up to angrily brush the tears away. I was sick and tired of crying. He turned to face the door before sliding his hand down to his ankle and grabbed his gun. He crouched as he focused aim on the door. The gunshots stopped and we listened quietly. I could hear my heart hammering in my ears, and I questioned if Austin could hear it too. I could hear Austin's ragged breathing as he prepped himself. Then we heard the footsteps, slowly walking down the hallway and getting closer. They paused outside the door, silence settle uneasily as Austin move his finger toward the trigger. The footsteps broke the silence, but they were moving away, whoever it was was running and doing it fast. they faded and it went silent again. Austin stood straight cautiously before edging his way to the door. I stared after him but he turned around to face me. " Stay here. Let me see if he's gone." He whispered and I slid back behind the piano. I didn't hear him leave, but the room was empty when I checked.

It was too quiet, not a sound came from the store. I started to breathe heavily, my nervousness spiking up a bit. I scrambled to unhook the knife from my arm as I slid it by my wrist, making it easy to grab if needed. The soft breathing came back and I prepared myself. I saw black shoes and I counted to three before launching myself out behind the piano. I tackled the figure and we crashed to the ground. I pinned the knife to my prey's throat. "The hell!" He said. _Oh my god, it's just Austin. _"Don't scare me like that!" He exclaimed. I felt a gab in my back and I realized it was the pistol. " Sorry " I said quietly as I got off of him. I stood up and he heaved himself off of the floor, then reattached his gun. " Well, at least you know how to defend yourself. I didn't even see you coming." he said, slight amusement in his voice. I rolled my eyes. "By the way, the coast is clear. He's gone. But he left one hell of a bloody mess." Austin said, serious now. "Oh no! Rodriguez!" I exclaimed and I ran to the door. Austin caught the back of my jacket and yanked me back. " You don't want to see." He murmured and I stopped fighting. _Everyone I try to keep safe, always dies in the end. I'm a monster. _I slumped my shoulders, feeling defeated. I reattached my own walked me out the back door and we got into the car. The crumbling in my pocket as I sat reminded me of the purpose we came. I took out the crumpled papers and laid them on the back seat.

Austin said nothing as we returned to the hotel. I walked to the back room and sat in the bathroom, staring sadly at my feet. Austin left me alone, thank god, he knew I needed to be alone. I whipping sound on the window coughs my attention and I noticed a paper taped to the outside, I reached out and grabbed it. I unfolded it, my name addressed on the outside. _Ive been waiting for you. Meet me tonight at 2 am in the back ally by the diner you used to work at. give me what I want and I won't touch your precious Austin, but if you decline, he won't live to see another day- Dallas. _A normal person would have probably warned Austin, but to hell I was going to take a risk. Plus if I told him, in no circumstances would he let me go. I shoved the note in my back pocket and left the room to join Austin. He was seated at the dining table, pouring over the lyrics of my songs. "This one, I like it." He said as he handed me my paper. I scanned it and handed it back. " If you want it, it's yours." I murmured and he nodded to himself. "I'm heading to bed, you coming?" he asked as he got up and stretched. I nodded and followed him to the room before climbing into bed. Austin wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my head lightly. 4 hours till I meet Dallas. He reached over and turned off the bedside lamp, then hid his face in my hair, his breath trailing down my neck. _In a pipe she flies to the motherland, sells love to another man, it's too cold outside, for angels to fly. _A single tear slid down my face. _I'm sorry Austin, I'm so sorry._

_*The A Team, Ed Sheeran*_


	14. Safety & Sequels

_**To make up for lost time, I'm using schooling hours to write. Yeah so...**_

I slowly inched my way out of Austin's grip, laying his arms loosely beside him. The clock on the bedside table blinked 1:47. I crawled silently out of bed and made my way over to the door, only the sound of Austin's rhythmic breathing kept the night from seeming so still. I carefully shut the door, cringing at the small click the door made as it settled back into place. I slid on my sneakers and slipped out of the apartment, the cold air nipping at my warm skin. I shivered then made my way down the sidewalk, remembering the path to the diner seeing that I used to walk this way often. in my mind, I was still safe and warm in Austin's arms, feeling like nothing could hurt me, but if i was going to go down, I wasn't bringing him with me. The headlights of a car behind me bounced the light off the sign in the diner and I turned down the back alley, it was empty. As I turned, something caught my eye. A note was stuck to the frame of an abandoned building. I picked it up and flipped it open, _I do hope you told no one where you are. I'm upstairs, I expect to see you shortly. _I had no clue how he knew I was here, or that I was coming anyway. I stuffed the note in my back pocket with the other one, except the other one wasn't there. I felt all my pockets, empty. _Shit_. I walked through the doorframe and toward the stairs, trusting my hands to feel the way up. I cringed as each step creaked loudly, shattering the silence. If I was trying to make a quiet entrance, I failed miserably.

I reached the top floor, it was empty to. "The fu-" i started as I stared out the broken glass of a window, "Language Allyson." I whirled around in fright as I stared at the shadow leaning against the stair railing. " I trust you heeded my warning?" He asked as he walked toward me, a smirk appearing on the edge of his lips. " Yes. I-I told n-no one." I said, my eyes following him around the room. "Now now, no need for nervousness. It's just me." He said as he swept his arms back. I gulped, the knife on my arm seeming suddenly heavy. "Such a shame, all of this. If only you listened to me years ago, none of this would have happened." He strolled over behind me, his lips inches away from my ear, " Could have saved yourself all this blame for each-and-every death." He whispered before smiling cruelly and taking a step back. I gritted my teeth, anger shooting through my veins, " Its not my fault." I whispered. "Not my fault." I sank to my knees. He chuckled lightly and crouched beside me, " Your right. After all, I'm the one who killed Elliot." At the mention of Elliot, I flinched, my anger boiling over. I didn't think twice as I ripped my knife from my arm and threw myself at him. _Only the weak show mercy, Im done being weak. _I landed on top of him, but he quickly threw me off of him and pinned me to the floor. He stabbed the knife in my arm and I screamed out in pain. " Not a very bright move Allyson. If only you were as smart as you were pretty." He ripped the blade out of my arm then wiped the blood on my jacket edge.

I thrashed away from him and he surprisingly let me go. I rolled to my feet as I backed away. " How dare you. HOW DARE YOU!" I screamed at him. He flipped the blade around in his hand. " I want what I want, and I will go through hell to receive it." He said, a hint of anger touching his voice. " Like you've been through hell. My whole life is HELL. All because of you." I snarled at him. He grabbed the front of my jacket and slammed me up against the wall. " You don't think my life is hell? Running all the time, tracking you and killing all these people? You think I ENJOY this?" He asked, hysteria in his words. " I bet you do you bastard." I growled. His eyes turned flat black and he wrenched his arm back before hitting me across the face. I felt the sting of pain as my head snapped sideways. " You stupid bitch. I hate you, I've always hated you. And now I get the satisfaction of watching you die." he said. I tried to move but he held fast, this was the end of everything. Dallas wins, again. I saw the flash of the blade as he flipped it into his hand. I closed my eyes, ready for the pain. " Over my dead body you bastard." Dallas's hands tightened and my eyes flew open, flashing toward the sound of the voice.

Austin stood angrily at the edge of the room, his gun positioned at a perfect shot to hit Dallas. " Let go of her." He snarled. Unbelievably, Dallas steps away, his hands up in the air. " Alright, Alright. I guess you win. I'm outnumbered. I surrender." Dallas said as he turned his back to Austin. Austin didn't relax his pose, I stared in shock at Dallas. Then I saw the glint of silver from his pocket. My blood ran cold and everything seemed to move in slow motion. Dallas whirled around and fired the gun, the bullet flying through the air and striking Austin in the stomach. He dropped his gun as he stumbled backwards then fell to the floor. " AUSTIN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I lunged toward his body. Dallas grabbed me and threw me across the room. I landed hard then rolled to my feet, pure brutal anger running through my veins. " I told you, I FUCKING TOLD YOU!" Dallas screeched in anger. He launched himself across the room as he tackled me into the wall. He held the pistol fast to my head. " Die, die slowly." He said. I smiled at him, the feeling of the knife in my hand gave me a newfound confidence. "I hope you enjoy hell." I said as I thrusted the knife into his neck. He stumbled back, shock and pain on his face. He fell against the railing of the stairs and I took a step toward him. " This is for Elliot." I said as I kicked him in the gut, and he fell backwards down the stairs. He landed in a pile on the bottom floor, laying in a puddle of his own blood. When he didn't move, I rushed to Austin's side. " Austin!? Austin!" I cried as I shook his shoulders. He coughed before opening his eyes weakly. " Al- Alls?" He whispered hoarsely. I grabbed his hand and held it to my face. " I'm here Austin, I'm here." He moved his hand to brush my cheek, " Where's Dallas?" He asked quietly, trying to turn his head to look, but he gasped in pain. The sound of sirens echoed from the street. They got closer till I saw the lights through a hole in the boarded up windows. Snow was falling softly and I shivered. "Police!" Someone shouted, "Up here!" I hollered hoarsely. The sound of footsteps on the stairs Made me glance up as paramedics ran up with a stretcher In tow. "He's dead Austin." I whispered, he closed his eyes, his features relaxing. " AUSTIN!" I said hysterically. " I need you to step back mam." A paramedic said as she rushed to Austin's aid. I was pulled backwards by more paramedics and they loaded Austin onto the stretcher. I screamed as tears flowed down my face, I didn't care if I swore not to cry. The familiar black spots appeared in my vision. I felt myself being pushed down on my own stretcher and a gas mask was applied to my face. Dry air swept through my lungs, fouled by the air tanks and i was suddenly drowsy. The feeling of being lifted and carried away rocked me to sleep.

I awoke on a bed, thankfully this time i wasn't hooked to wires. I blinked groggily before turning my head, my eyes focusing on the bed next to me. I was shocked awake as I realized It was Austin, who had a sleepy smile on his face. " Do you know you toss and whimper in your sleep?" He asked me, his voice sounding stronger than it did the other night. " I seriously thought I would have to have a nurse wake you up, you were scaring me a little." His smile turned into his casual smirk. I swung my legs over the bed, moving easily and realizing I was wearing nurse scrubs. I sat down beside Austin as I laid my head on his shoulder. " Im sorry." I said and he patted my hand softly. " You damn well better be. Why Ally?" He asked. " I wasn't going to let him hurt you like everyone else. Looks like I failed again." I pouted as I gestured to his stomach. He chuckled, " That was my fault actually. Should have known he would have pulled a trick like that. Still though, you thought I would be better off without you? Ally, your describing my living hell." He said as he ruffled my hair playfully. I sighed, he had a point. " How did you manage to find me anyway? " I asked. " That note. You dropped it on the floor so I went their thinking I could stop you, guess I Was too late." he gestured to my face and bandaged arm. " We'll I'm better off than you. When do you get out of here anyway?" I asked and he squinted before glancing at the door. " If nurse Haggle Tooth lets me past her." He whispered and I laughed. " What happened to Dallas by the way?" Austin switched subjects. " After he hit you, he came after me. He threatened to kill me so I stuck my knife in his throat." I said nonchalantly. He chuckled. " Well Well, now I know not to get on your bad side." He said mockingly. I smacked him on the arm playfully before nuzzling into his chest. Finally, we had no worries.

Austin was released with a clean bill of health 1 week later. He surprised me with 2 tickets to California. " I can't leave my songwriter behind now can I ?" He said and I gasped, "You got signed?" he nodded and I squealed. "I mailed them the lyrics, they called me yesterday and they think it could be a hit. I'm recording in California and your coming with me. We have plenty of rooms to spare." I was so happy. It didn't take long before we were packed and on the flight. I blacked out sometime, awakened to Austin shaking my shoulders. I looked out to see Palm trees lining the runway. Austin insisted I would be blindfolded for some "surprise". 20 annoying minutes later, the car came to a stop and Austin led me a short ways before telling me to stop. He removed the blindfold and tears came to my eyes, a store with a big sign that read **Sonic Boom **stood in front of me. " How did you...?" I gasped in awe. "Trish told me. If anything I wanted to make your dream come true." He said as he handed me a key. I stuck it in the lock and the door opened to reveal a music store, stocked with instruments.

TIME SKIP

The first day Sonic Boom opened, it was amazing. I stood next to Austin as we stood in front of the locked doors, the crowd waiting impatiently for me to open up. I slid the key into the lock and smiled as we swung the doors open and everyone piled in. I took my place at the front desk as Austin helped customers, many young girls (surprise surprise). The bell rang behind me and I swiftly turned around to face the customer. "Welcome to Sonic Boom, how may-" I cut off as my knees buckled and I grabbed the edge of the counter to hold myself up. His shocked expression mirrored mine as my head spun. I forced his names out of my numb lips, " Elliot?!"

**_IMPORTANT!_**

**_HEYYYOOOO This is my plan. This was fanfic one, I'm making another, a sequel to this called The Girl Behind The Jealousy. This is your job, your control. Do YOU want the next one in Ally's POV or Austin's POV? YOU CHOOSE! Message me and the one that is the most requested will win. VOTE my people VOTE I SAY!_**


	15. Sequels

**_The sequels now up as The Girl Behind The Jealousy. Here is the link, enjoy._** s/9762128/1/The-Girl-Behind-The-Jealousy


End file.
